


sock puppet

by armillarysphere



Category: Actor RPF, True Blood, True Blood RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with the sock ceremony. Well, something like that.  What it probably actually starts with is a fuckton of tequila, but Joe's not sure that is much of an excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sock puppet

**Author's Note:**

> This is solely down to that TV Guide magazine interview. I accept no blame whatsoever. *ahem*

It all starts with the sock ceremony. Well, something like that. What it probably actually starts with is a fuckton of tequila, but Joe's not sure that is much of an excuse. He's sure he can find some way of blaming that sock for all of this. All of this being Alex, mainly. Alex with his stupidly hot, lean body and those baby blue eyes. Beguiling is not a word Joe finds he uses much in his everyday vocabulary, but it keeps popping up in his head where Alex is concerned. He'd jokingly said to the interviewer that Alex was the one who couldn't keep his eyes off Joe, but it definitely goes both ways - as it turns out, so do they.

The tequila had been Alex's idea as well, now Joe comes to think of it. Which had surprised him somewhat, given Alex's heritage. He could've coped better if it had been vodka, which in hindsight is probably exactly _why_ Alex had suggested tequila instead. Beguiling may yet not be a strong enough word. Downright sneaky would perhaps be better. Joe can still taste the lemon and salt on the back of his tongue when he swallows down another gulp of air, and there's another lingering taste that can only be Alex. Body shots. How is this even happening?

Alex's last shot had been off Joe's belly, and that, somehow, had led them to where they are now, with Joe on his back on the table and Alex sucking his cock like a fucking pro. Joe's very glad there are no vamp teeth involved. What is involved, however, is a lot of suction on Alex's part and a many a grunt of pleasure on Joe's. Alex's fingers keep trailing up and down the insides of his thighs, teasing his ball-sack and behind, which is beyond unfair. He's going to add conniving to sneaky and beguiling. Fucking Alex.

Joe gazes up at the ceiling, eyes unseeing. There are colours and shapes floating in and out of his vision, blacks spots dancing whenever Alex tongues the crown of his dick, and when he slides two fingers into Joe's ass? Fuck. Joe's eyes roll back into his head, his own hands gripping the edge of the table and Alex's hair, trying to force himself deeper into Alex's mouth at the same time as he tries to push back onto the fingers curling just so inside of him. His dick jumps, the head bumping into Alex's soft palate, when Alex strokes his prostate. It's like the Fourth of July in Joe's balls right now.

"Fuck. Fuck."

Joe's voice doesn't sound like his own anymore. He can't actually remember saying anything since Alex started licking his chest a half hour back, when all he'd managed to utter was a strangled half moan, half gasp. There'd been some biting, too, and Joe's trying to work out how to explain the ring of teeth marks around his left nipple to make up tomorrow morning, not to mention the hickey the size of Texas on his right hipbone. He should've known that not _all_ of Eric's traits would be _acting_.

He's close to coming now, knows that if he dared to lift his head and look down at what Alex is doing that it would all be over right then, but God, it feels too good to stop yet. He wants Alex's mouth and hands on him _always_. Fucking Swedish bastard has ruined him for blowjobs for the rest of time.

A shiver runs up and down Joe's spine when Alex hums, drawing back to just take the head of Joe's cock between his lips, giving the tip of it the most obscene French kiss Joe has ever witnessed. The hand that had been holding onto Joe's thigh is running up over his stomach now, fingernails scratching his skin when Alex drags them down again. Joe can't help but look now, meeting Alex's eyes, dark with arousal and sparkling with something akin to amusement, and as always, it's those eyes that are Joe's undoing.

"Fuck!"

He comes with a shout, pouring into Alex's mouth, back arching up off the unforgiving surface of the table as he forces himself down Alex's throat, letting out another, longer moan when Alex just bends forward to meet him, nose burying itself in his pubic hair, teeth scraping the base of Joe's pulsating dick. Joe rocks and gasps through his orgasm, pulling at Alex's hair when it gets too much, until he releases Joe's dick with a slurp and a 'pop'.

Joe stares up at the ceiling again, chest heaving and sweat breaking out over his skin. He feels exposed and a bit ridiculous, laid out on the table like Sunday dinner. His dick is still twitching against his thigh, Alex's fingers slipping out of his ass giving him another jolt; he can feel the wetness pooling on his skin. Joe's not sure if he's expected to return the favour, but even so, it's going to have to wait a while.

Alex doesn't seem bothered though; Joe can hear him breathing just as hard as himself. When he eventually lifts his head, he sees Alex's jeans unfastened, and his hand delving into his underwear, jacking himself off slowly as he looks down at Joe. Joe's dick gives another half-hearted jerk in response, but it's not going anywhere again tonight. He manfully resists asking Alex if he 'needs a hand with that?' and simply pushes himself up onto his elbows to watch. Alex's stomach muscles flex under his skin with each move of his hand, and his chest has a delightful pink tinge to it; Joe's not used to seeing him look so - human.

Alex comes with a grunt and a deep sigh, extracting his wet fingers and bringing them to his own mouth to suck clean. Joe swallows hard.

"So. Welcome to the sock club."

"Let me guess - first rule of sock club is we don't talk about sock club?"

Alex just grins.

THE END


End file.
